


wanna come home to you

by AppleJuiceisboss



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Insomnia, M/M, Snuggling, Surprises, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleJuiceisboss/pseuds/AppleJuiceisboss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor has been having sleeping issues being away from Jude. Then he gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wanna come home to you

**Author's Note:**

> Have fluff! title and lyrics at the beginning are from troye sivan's "Talk me Down"

_**I wanna sleep next to you, but that's all I wanna do right now.** _

Connor was up at a ridiculous hour. Again. The blonde glanced at his phone, which read close to four am. He’d been having insane sleeping problems ever since he moved to Los Angeles with his mom in late August. It was now October, and he hadn’t seen his boyfriend since then.

He could remember the day that he’d finally left. It had rained, as if the weather could tell that the day would be hard, and very gloomy. He’d spent his last night with Jude, and for once, Lena and Stef had allowed them to sleep in the same bed (with the condition that the door be open of course.) The two had slept back to chest, Connor burying his head in the warm skin of his boyfriend’s neck. Their hand had been clasped and the blonde knew that he could have just as easily given up going with him mom to stay right there. RIght then, he'd considered it. Just like he had every other day, honestly.

Jude wouldn’t let him, though. His boyfriend was intent on Connor being his happiest, even if it meant making a major step back from their relationship. He wouldn’t hear the idea. Just thinking of jude caused a pang of loneliness to hit him square in the lower stomach area, and he sighed, cuddling up to one of his pillows. He missed Jude’s tiny twin bed, pushing them to the closest proximity possible. He missed cuddling in his queen sized bed at is dad’s house, allowing the two to sprawl out but be as close as they liked.

He just…. missed Jude.

He missed the soft feel of his palm against his own, his warm gaze that radiated from brown eyes that made Connor think of chocolate chip cookies and home. He missed his lips against his cheek, and his mouth. He missed his voice, forever deepening into something that sounded more and more beautiful everyday. Jude felt like home, he always had. The brunet and his smile that made his whole face scrunch up. Connor missed it. He missed being home. The blond moved to get his phone from the floor next to his bed, contemplating calling Jude.

He was probably asleep though, right?

He was about to click the little green button that popped up on his too bright screen, but his finger froze as his mom’s door opened and her footsteps were heard going past his bedroom door and down the stairs. The front door opened and then closed. Connor raised a brow and slowly got out of bed, opening his door just a crack to look downstairs. Had she left? Why would his mom leave at 3am?

His mouth gaped quietly at the sight he had before him. His mother was talking to someone he couldn’t really see. Was she seeing someone? Why wouldn’t she tell him, though? She’d had boyfriends before, way better than his dad about the gay thing.

He kept watching, and whoever it was came into view. His breathing caught in his throat. His boyfriend stood in his foyer, in sweatpants and a tshirt, looking like he had just woken up. Connor’s heart sped up, and all he wanted to do was run to him. He tuned in to what his mother was saying to Jude, her voice soft and welcoming. “.....His room is the one to the left of the staircase. Oh my gosh, he’s going to be so excited you’re here. You guys are just so darn cute together.” He heard a quiet laugh from his boyfriend and he slowly closed his door, a trick he’d learned from sneaking random snacks into his room this late at night.

He walked over to his bed and just laid down. Connor thought about pinching himself. Was he dreaming? He didn’t have time to find out, because his door slowly opened. JUde was probably trying to not wake him up. Too bad he hadn’t fallen asleep yet. His breath caught again, even though he knew he was there. Connor stared at the brunet. “Jude.” he said breathlessly, sitting up. Jude definitely seemed surprised that he was awake, but he smiled, wide and happy, before walking to him, hugging him, knocking Connor to lay down on the bed.

“Why are you awake?” Jude asked against his neck, and Connor hugged him closer. Did he really want to speak? He hadn’t seen his boyfriend in what seemed like forever. The blond clung to his boyfriend for a few more moments before finally speaking up.

“Couldn’t sleep. I have that problem all of the time now.” Connor planted a kiss on Jude’s cheek, leaning his nose against it. He didn’t want to talk, really. He wanted to curl up with is boyfriend and fall asleep with him and hold his hand for as long as possible. Jude smelled like his ginger shampoo, and the Adams Foster house.

“Can we talk in the morning?” Connor asked quietly against his boyfriend’s dark purple tshirt, worn and soft. Jude nodded against him, and only turned in Connor’s arms, pulling an arm around his waist. Connor complied happily, nuzzling his way into the skin of his neck, arm wrapped tightly around the trim waist of the other teen.

Connor felt only warmth and comfort embrace him, and he could feel his eyelids getting heavier and heavier as his head finally shut up, content with the other there. Connor let the lull of sleep pull him in, and he fell asleep to Jude’s even breathing, and the sensation of a soft squeeze of the hand.


End file.
